nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type 2013 Xmaxx Event Update
Click Here to go to the original news post! 12/16/13 07:02PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' = Nitro Type 2013 Xmaxx Event Update = The Event Has Ended! T'was nine days before Xmaxx, And all through the track Not a nitro was wasted, not even an ounce The achievements were hung, from their boxes with care In hopes that St. Corndog, would soon give them cash The racers were nestled, all snug in their seats While visions of rankings, danced in their stats 50% Cash & Experience It's back! Every race you do over the Xmaxx event earns you an extra 50% cash and 50% experience. And you don't even need to use an Xmaxx vehicle! It's just one way we want to make your holiday season extra wonderful. New Xmaxx Car Some of Santa's elves broke rank and started their own dark workshop on the South Pole.. making evil stuffed animals and Next Gen gaming consoles that play themselves!! Luckily, FTWTravis was in the area, and stole their car. Enter.... The Dark Elf. You want it? Then you'd better use at least 1,000 nitros on the track with one of those other sweet Xmaxx rides... The Dark Elf Giving The Gift of Gold But it can't just be us doing all the giving. We now allow anyone to give the gift of gold to other nitro type racers that they find deserving. Simply head over to the Upgrade Page and you can enter in a racer's username and purchase Gold for them. Supporting Nitro Type AND your fellow man! That's what the season is all about. Updates to Gold Membership & Cash A change has occurred to Nitro Type gold. The base Gold Membership will instantly give you $2,000,000 in cash. However, you can increase that to either $7,000,000 or $14,000,000 for an extra $5 USD or $10 USD respectively. If there are existing gold members who would like to purchase the difference in cash, please contact support, and Kristen will happily take care of this manually, as we do not yet have an official way to purchase Nitro Type cash. We are experimenting with this new Gold policy, and will see how that goes with the community. A Gift for Gold Members At FTW, we love the holidays, the season of giving... and to give back a little something extra to those Nitro Type fans who have supported us, we've created an achievement and car just for you guys: The achievement is called "Thank You Gold Members" and the car is called "The Golden Gift". This car is immediately available to all Gold members, but only while the event lasts. Hopefully all our gold members are logging in over the holidays! The Golden Gift A Gift for Everyone: $100,000 But we also love each and every one of our racers, so we cut a deal with ol' St Nick, and he printed us up $100,000 for all the little boys and girls (and men and women!). Don't spend it all in one place! That's all folks! Happy racing! Category:News Posts Category:2013 News Posts